Nunca
by Aisu Hale Salvatore
Summary: Nico nunca olvidaría a su primer amor. Nunca lo haría, porque había alguien que siempre se lo recordará.


Semi Au.

Esta historia es técnicamente una relación entre Nico Di Ángelo y Lucas Castellan.

Nico en vez de tener 10 años cuando sale del casino tiene 12, conoce a Luke a los 14. Cuando faltan 3 meses para que cumpla los 15, él y Luke de 19 años, se casan. Hades, Hécate, Perséfone y Deméter son los únicos Dioses que sabían de esa relación.

Nico tiene 18 años cuando la guerra contra Gea termina.

Hay menciones de Mpreg.

* * *

Nico nunca olvidaría a su primer y único amor. A aquel hombre que con sólo su presencia le hacía sentir seguro, protegido y amado.

Nunca olvidaría a Lucas Castellan.

Nunca olvidaría su sonrisa, su mirada llena de amor y ternura.

Nunca olvidaría los sonrojos que le provocaba ni las agarradas de mano que compartían.

Nunca olvidaría su aroma a bosque y a menta.

No olvidaría como lo abrazaba, colocando sus manos sobre su cadera para alzarlo sólo para poder esconder su masculino rostro entre la curvatura de su cuello.

Nunca olvidaría los primeros momentos, tímidos y para nada seguros.

No olvidaría sus besos dulces y cariñosos, llenos de amor. Ni los besos fieros y apasionados que mostraban lujuria.

Nunca olvidaría el día en el que ambos se contaron su historia. Nico sólo pudo abrazarlo, intentando controlarlo mientras Luke hacía lo mismo con él.

Recordaría siempre el día que se confesaron sus sentimientos, así como recordaría el día en el que conoció a una May Castellan completamente curada, que le había aceptado con los brazos abiertos.

Nico se seguiría riendo cuando recordará el día que Lucas pidió permiso a su padre y a su madrastra para ser su novio, como tampoco olvidará el día que pidió su mano para casarse.

No olvidaría como a los casi 15 años se casó con un traje blanco y un ramo de rosas de un rojo intenso junto con tulipanes rojos*.

No olvidaría el toque de aquellas manos cuando Luke lo hizo suyo la noche de bodas. Ambos entregándose a la pasión y al amor.

Sin importarles nada.

Sólo existían ellos dos.

Para ellos no existía la guerra.

Ellos no estaban en bandos separados.

Sólo eran dos amantes que se amaban sin importar nada.

No olvidaría el momento donde le confesó que estaba embarazado.

¿Cómo quedo embarazado? No lo sabía, aunque sospecha que Alabaster había hecho de las suyas.

No olvidaría el brillo de esperanza en la mirada de Lucas, ni la sonrisa brillante.

Nunca olvidaría el día que Lucas perdono a su padre, porque pensar que su hijo aun no nacido lo odiara, le hizo recapacitar sobre sus sentimientos hacía Hermes.

Jamás olvidaría cuando Lucas le confesó sus temores de no ser un buen padre o, en el peor de los casos, de no estar presente en la vida de su hijo o hija.

En esa ocasión, Nico sólo pudo tragarse sus lágrimas para abrazarle y jurarle que nunca sería un mal padre, que sería el mejor padre. Y si Lucas llegaba a morir, su hijo lo conocería.

Porque Lucas se había olvidado que su novio era el hijo de Hades, por lo que Nico y su hijo podían visitarlo cuando quisieran.

Lucas sólo pudo abrazarlo, llorando.

Nunca olvidaría las pataditas de su bebé y el orgullo de Lucas, ni las burlas de Ethan y Alabaster. Quienes serían los padrinos de su bebé.

Tenía apenas 5meses de embarazo cuando todo empezó a desmoronarse.

Nunca olvidaría el momento donde Lucas conectó su mirada con la de él, pidiéndole perdón con los ojos, para apuñalarse.

Nunca había llorado tanto, ni siquiera cuando Bianca había muerto.

Recordó abrazarse a si vientre, llorando desconsolado.

Ese día había perdido a su amor, al padre de su hijo.

Perdió a sus mejores amigos, a sus casi hermanos.

Quedó muerto en vida.

Tardó dos meses para darse cuenta que no debía dejarse caer. Claro, necesitaba una visita y unos cuantos retos por parte de Lucas, Alabaster y Ethan para darse cuenta que no sólo se estaba matando a él, sino que también estaba matando a la pequeña vida que esperaba.

Lucas Aarón Castellan Di Ángela nació cuatro meses después de la batalla contra Kronos, en el Inframundo. Un niño que robo los corazones de todos que lo vieron.

* * *

La batalla contra Gea había terminado y Nico sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Estaban en el campamento mestizo, Reyna se encontraba a un lado suyo hablándole pero él no le prestaba atención. Su mente se encontraba muy lejos.

La mirada marrón de Nico se dirigió hacía su hermana y sonrió levemente. Se disculpó con Reyna y se dirigió a la enfermería, donde se encontraba una de las cuatro personas que conocían su secreto.

-Solo son tres días y podrás volver con el pequeño, Nico -Murmuro Will Solace con una sonrisa en el rostro -.

El menor solo pudo asintió.

Solo tres días y volvería con su pequeño.

Solo tres días y se alejaría de la persona que tanto daño le estaba haciendo.

* * *

Observo a su pequeño dormir sobre su cama, se sintió la peor _madre_ del mundo al notar el rastro de lágrimas en su infantil rostro.

Se acercó, admirando el parecido del niño con el de su progenitor. Cabello rubio dorado con sutiles ondas, piel pálida con un tono oliva. Unos bellos ojos azules con rastros de locura que se habían abierto y le devolvían la mirada.

-¡Mamá! -Grito el pequeño rubio tirándose a sus brazos, llorando -.

-Aarón… -Murmuro, apretando el agarre -.

-Mamá…mamá…mami -Gimoteaba el menor, mirándolo con alegría -. Pensé que te perdería, mami, como perdí a papi.

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Nico se rompiera y que lagrimas fluyeran libremente. Abrazo al menor, sollozando.

-Perdón, mi bebé, perdóname por favor –Rogó -.

Nico nunca olvidaría a Lucas, porque fue su primer amor.

La persona que le hizo sentir querido.

La persona que le dejo un hermoso regalo.

* * *

* Las rosas rojo intensas significan amor para toda la vida y los tulipanes rojos simbolizan amor eterno.

Sé que un niño de casi 4 años no de habla de forma correcta todavía, pero el pequeño Aarón es un pequeño genio.

No sé si continuar esta historia. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?


End file.
